1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition developable with water or a diluted alkali aqueous solution, and a photoresist ink for manufacturing printed wiring boards.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
In the past, photoresist inks developable with a diluted alkali aqueous solution have been used as inks for manufacturing printed wiring boards, screen printing stencils, color-filter pixels and color-filter protective films, or a photogravure ink. For example, such photoresist inks are disclosed in Japanese Patent Early Publications No. 5-224413 and No. 5-241340.
However, these photoresist inks contain various organic solvents such that they can be uniformly applied on substrates. The organic solvents are usually evaporated from the photoresist inks during a predrying step prior to a subsequent exposing step. Therefore, there are problems inherent in the use of the organic solvents such as a poor working condition, environmental pollution and the occurrence of a fire.